itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (translated as Pirate Squadron Gokaiger) is the 35th entry in the Super Sentai franchise. It serves as the 35th anniversary of Super Sentai; acting as a homage by having elements of all past Sentai. The Plot The Gokaigers use the powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Zangyack Empire, an intergalactic conquering kingdom bent on domination of the universe that has set it's sights on the Earth. The Super Sentai managed to destroy the first atack wave prior to the start of the series, but their powers were lost and spread throughout the universe in the form of Ranger Keys, which the Gokaigers have found and now use to emulate the Sentai of the past. The Gokaigers Captain Marvelous - Gokai Red - Played by Ryota Ozawa Captain of the Gokaiger crew. Has a good heart, but tends to be off-putting and sarcastic around others. Joe Gibken - Gokai Blue - Played by Yuki Yamada First Officer of the Gokai Galleon and closest to Marvelous. A man of few words; with personal demons of his own. The team's combat specialist. Luka Millfy - Gokai Yellow - Played by Mao Ichimichi The Gokaigers' scout. Has an eye for money and is a decent diplomat. Despite her greed, a soft heart beats underneath. Don Dogoier - Gokai Green - Played by Kazuki Shimizu The ship's technical go-to and team klutz. Not the best fighter; but his daily maintenance and kind disposition keep the Galleon afloat. Ahim de Famille - Gokai Pink - Played by Yui Koike Princess of the fallen planet Famille. The quietest member of the crew, with a very compassionate expression. Despite her silence, she has a fierce side. Loves tea. Gai Ikari - Gokai Silver - Played by Junya Ikeda The enthusiastic Sixth Ranger of the Gokaigers; and the team's only Human. Can be naive and overwhelming at times, but has an extensive knowledge of the Super Sentai and a big heart. Allies *Navi *Tsuyoshi Kaijo *Aka Red *Kai Ozu *Marika "Jasmine" Reimon *Doggie "Boss" Kruger *Banban "Ban" Akaza *Jyan Kandou *Master Xia Fu *Kakeru Shishi *Kaoru Shiba *Kyousuke Jinnai *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Mikoto Nakadai *Ryouma *Hyuuga *Satoru Akashi *Matsuri Tatsumi *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger *Gai Yuuki *Yukito Sanjyo *Emiri Imanaka-Sanjyo *Jou Oohara *Gorou Hoshino *Momo Maruo *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star *Sosuke Esumi *Kenta Date *Domon *Honami *Shiro Akebono 'Villains' Space Empire Zangyack Weapons *Transformation Cellphone Mobirates *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Gokai Spear *Super Sentai Bazooka *GokaiGalleon Buster *Ranger Keys Mecha *Gokai Galleon *Gokai-Oh *GouZyuJin Episodes #The Space Pirates Appear #This Planet's Worth #Changing Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai~ #What Are Friends For? #Judgement Pirates #The Most Important Thing #Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson #Little Spy Tactics #The Lion, Runs #Card Game #The Serious Rebellion #The Guaranteed Showy Samurai #Tell Me the Way #Now More Road Safety #A Privateer Appears #Fierce Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai #The Amazing Silver Man #The Big Abare With the Dinosaur Robot Drill #Armor of the 15 Warriors #The Lost Forest #The Heart of an Adventurer #A Promise on a Shooting Star #Peoples' Lives are the Future of the World #Foolish Humans #Pirates and Ninjas #Shushutto The Special #A More Than Usual Gokai Change #Wings Forever #The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination #Just a Lone Friend's Soul #Crash!! Secret Operations #One Power #It's A Hero!!! #A Wish Come True #The Other Dimension #Pirate Partners #The Strongest Fighting Machine #The Power to Seize Dreams #Why? We're High School Students #The Future is the Past #Something I Don't Want To Lose #The Strongest Man in the Universe #To The Legendary Hero #A Lovely Christmas Eve #Awatenbō Ninja #Hero Eligibility #The End of Betrayal #The Fated Showdown #The Greatest Treasure in the Universe #The Day of the Deciding Battle #Good-Bye Space Pirates Trivia Official website http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/go-kai/ Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger